voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanda/Gallery
Season 7= S7E01.230a. I don't care what the doctor says 2.png S7E01.232. Shiro is the best pilot in the Garrison by far.png S7E07.26. Sorry, we've had you under for most of the time.png S7E07.29. We had to run tests.png S7E07.31. Look Sam, the joint chiefs are eager to hear.png S7E07.53. I'm afraid we can't allow you to broadcast yet.png S7E07.54. We need more information before you start sending messages.png S7E07.59. You're free to move about the Garrison grounds.png S7E07.61. I'm afraid you don't have the clearance Colleen.png S7E07.72. Do you have the device I asked for.png S7E07.75a. Quintessence she asks 2.png S7E07.111. Admiral Sanda about to shut Sam down.png S7E07.112. Absolutely not but isn't there more than ONE admiral for a worldwide org c'mon.png S7E07.114. If we told the world there was an imminent attack.png S7E07.121. Very well, call your kid so we can grill her.png S7E07.128. We can have someone send out regular transmissions.png S7E07.132. We've been studying the ship Shiro crash landed in.png S7E07.133a. We thought the technology would be exactly the same 2.png S7E07.138. Hmm, the crystal must have been damaged on entry.png S7E07.141. Then what have you been doing with it.png S7E07.156. Sam shows off in the Altean pod.png S7E07.208. It's Matt he contacted us.png S7E07.216. You need to stop broadcasting from Earth.png S7E07.217. I have to go, I love you both.png S7E07.218. We need to tell the rest of the world the situation.png S7E07.221. Take the fight to the Galra whut now.png S7E07.224. The citizens of Earth need us.png S7E07.227. We can talk later but my decision will be the same.png S7E07.228. And we're not fighting in someone else's war.png S7E07.259. They're broadcasting on every channel.png S7E07.261. But the Garrison forced him to stay in hiding.png S7E07.260. Payback's well you know plus nerds.png S7E07.262. We're not prepared for the revenge of the nerds.png S7E07.264. And now the Admiral is royally teed off.png S7E07.268. Get the rest of the guards.png S7E07.291. Admiral Sanda glares at the Holts.png S7E07.288. Poor Garrison mooks look put out heh.png S7E07.293. Lock them up.png S7E07.294. For what and wow is that sarcasm from Iverson.png S7E07.296a. You disregarded a direct order 2.png S7E07.299. You want to control every situation but face it.png S7E07.301. And you're Not It.png S7E07.306a. If Sam goes, I go too 2.png S7E07.308a. Calls are coming in from all over the world 2.png S7E07.312. And Sanda is back to her stone cold impression again.png S7E08.19. Power the surface to air blasters.png S7E08.20. Someone yells wait.png S7E08.22. We're going to hit those aliens.png S7E08.24. They don't stand a chance out there.png S7E08.28. That's an order.png S7E08.37. You've just doomed those men and women.png S7E08.49. You made a horrible mistake Admiral.png Admiral Sanda wants to talk to Sendak.jpg S7E08.54. Tell all Garrison bases to call back fighters.png S7E08.65. I will court-martial you if you utter one command against my orders.png S7E08.101. We should go after them whut.png S7E08.114. And Admiral Sanda is frozen.png S7E08.115. The Galra just delivered a critical blow.png S7E08.126. We didn't hear you speak up Admiral so shut it.png S7E08.223. Wait, where's Veronica.png S7E08.240. He's destroying all our satellites.png S7E08.250. How's morale, it's low what else.png S7E08.251. If the IGF-Atlas becomes operational.png S7E08.255. Sir you're going to want to come to the hangar to see this.png S7E08.278. Let's hope you're right about this.png S7E08.292. He fell for it.png S7E08.298. And we must face facts.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.188. Sustaining power with Altean-infused technology.png Sam, Coran and Sanda.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.195. It's built but it can't fly.png S7E09.196. There's a subject we can't ignore any longer.png S7E09.198a. Our supplies are gone 2.png S7E09.202. I agree with the Admiral.png S7E09.216. Admiral Sanda is still a grumpy cat.png Admiral Sanda was damaged.jpg|That's going to have left a mark, unfortunately. Admiral Sanda is dying.png |-|Season 8= Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender